


chenle day!

by haechangod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream because theyre finally back together, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, angst for maybe two seconds if you squint, chenji are roommates, chenji focus, jisung rambles a bit, lapslock, oh my god they were roommates, pure fluff, tbh 00z + mark arent in it that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: after chenle comes home late at night from a long day of practice, jisung decides that he wants to do something for him. thus, chenle day was born.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	chenle day!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao its 4am bc i have a habit of writing in the middle of the night,, i hope yall like this + sorry for any errors!! i wanted to write smth soft and cute for the babies and i simply couldnt wait to post it!! i know they arent actually roommates but shhhhh let it happen for the sake of this fic

the first thing jisung thinks when he wakes up is 'something is wrong.' call it a sixth sense or whatever, but jisung seriously always knows what's going on with chenle, even without the other boy telling him. sure, he can agree with the hyungs that it's cute, but it's also useful. it happens that night when jisung wakes up just in time to watch his best friend fall into bed.

"lele? are you ok?"

jisung waits a few seconds for a reply before realizing that of course chenle wasn't going to reply, he practically just passed out. making sure to be quiet so he doesn't wake the other members, jisung gets out of his bed and walks over to chenle's on the other side of the room. he frowns then gets to work on tucking chenle in and letting him sleep, he probably needs it. a quick glance at chenle's phone on the bedside table tells him that it's four am, which leaves a good amount of time for jisung to start planning how he's going to take care of chenle when he wakes up. jisung unlocks chenle's phone and turns off any alarms already set, he's going to make sure chenle rests even if it means getting in trouble. he presses a gentle kiss into chenle's hair then leaves his side to start planning for the day. once finished, jisung sets an alarm for himself, making sure that it won't be loud enough to wake up chenle, then falls asleep.

just this once, waking up early to an alarm angrily beeping in jisung's ear isn't terrible. jisung quickly shuts it off and heads into the other member's rooms. he finds mark first and fills him in on the plan, receiving a small smile and ruffled hair as a response. jisung finds jeno and jaemin next, jaemin going from looking pissed off at his alarm to smiling fondly at jisung, even offering up help if he needs it. jeno gives him an eyesmile and pat on the head before jisung leaves the room to find renjun and donghyuck. donghyuck tries pinching his cheek and tells jisung he's cute before walking out, renjun staying behind. jisung tentatively steps towards renjun, planning to ask for help. 

"hyung."

"don't worry jisung, i'm here for you. chenle's really going to love all the effort you're putting into this."

jisung sighs in relief and relaxes.

"oh and don't feel nervous about asking me for help, i'd do it even if it wasn't for lele."

"i know, hyung, i just really want to help lele feel better when he wakes up."

"don't worry jisungie, everything will be fine! i'll just tell you what to do if you need help, so you can tell chenle it was all you working on it."

jisung and renjun head into the kitchen, the other members finishing up breakfast. mark and donghyuck leave the dorm for a 127 schedule, explaining that they won't be back until later that evening. before leaving, they tell jisung to call them if anything happens. jeno and jaemin head to their room promising to distract chenle if he wakes up earlier than jisung originally thought.

"so, what should we make first?"

a few hours later, with the help of renjun, jisung has successfully made hot pot, a pillow fort filled with blankets and stuffed animals, and set up chenle's favorite movie to be played when he wakes up. jisung then kicks out the rest his hyungs, who scold him and make him promise to fill them in on what happens after chenle wakes up. jisung closes the door behind them and slowly makes his way back to his shared room. 

after having an inner battle with himself, jisung decides to wake chenle up. he wants to make sure chenle will be able to enjoy the hot pot while it's actually hot. jisung gently pokes chenle's shoulder, then moves to poke his cheek when he doesn't wake up.

"lele," another poke. "please wake up," more poking. "chenleee," jisung whines. he pouts and pokes chenle one more time, which ends up doing the trick.

chenle scrunches his nose and his eyes blink open, focusing on jisung's face directly in front of him.

"ji? what are you doing here, i thought you were going to practice today?"

jisung hums, "i was going to, but i decided that today will be chenle day." jisung offers a proud smile, which chenle giggles at.

"chenle day?"

"yeah! today is all about you. now get up, i made hot pot and we need to eat it before it gets cold."

chenle's eyes light up and he makes his way out of bed. jisung grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen, where the hot pot is thankfully still hot and waiting for them. jisung sits back and carefully watches chenle take the first bite.

"is it okay? i had renjun hyung help me with it but you know i'm not that good at cooking. i really tried my best though so-"

chenle puts down his chopsticks and cuts jisung off mid-ramble.

"jisung. it's really good, seriously. thank you for doing this."

jisung lets out the breath he was holding and breaks into a gummy smile.

"i'm so glad you like it! i was really worried it would end up being horrible, but if you say it's good then it must be!"

chenle giggles again and both boys start eating comfortably, talking about everything that's on their minds until all the hot pot has disappeared. chenle and jisung make their way to the sink, where jisung rinses off dishes and chenle dries them. once all the dishes are put away, jisung leads chenle to the fort he made earlier. chenle gasps and jisung swears he sees stars in chenle's eyes.

"you made a fort too?"

"yeah, just for you. get inside, i'll join you in a bit."

jisung heads back into the kitchen. he knows he just shared a meal with chenle, but grabs snacks and water to put in the fort anyways. when he returns, he is greeted with the sight of chenle wrapped up in a blanket and cuddling with one of the many stuffed animals placed in the fort. jisung smiles, he thinks chenle looks the best when he is content and happy. he feels even better knowing that he was part of the reason he can see chenle like this. jisung places the snacks and water inside the fort then presses play on the movie. jisung then joins chenle in the fort, who lifts up a corner of the blanket and cuddles into jisung for the rest of the movie. jisung cards his fingers through chenle's hair and offers commentary when chenle points out his favorite parts. the movie eventually ends, but neither boy wants to move, both being content to be in each other's company. chenle intertwines their fingers and brings jisung's hand up to press a kiss into his knuckles.

"jisung. why did you do this for me? it's not that i don't appreciate it-- i love it of course! just... why go through this much effort for me?"

jisung huffs out a laugh. "chenle, i did this for you because i wanted to. you were so exhausted last night, i just wanted to give you a day to relax and recover from practice. surely you know this, but i care about you a lot, chenle. and if i can do something to make you smile or laugh, even if its just for a second, i'll gladly do it." 

jisung pauses for a minute, collecting his thoughts. 

"this isn't how i wanted this to go, honestly, but i might as well do it now while i can." 

chenle squeezes jisung's hand, nodding for him to continue. jisung shakily takes a breath, steeling himself for his confession.

"chenle, while all those other reasons i did this are true, there's one more. i did this because i like you. i like you so much, chenle, it hurts me sometimes. my heart feels so full every time i can just have you like this. when i look over at you, i think i must be blessed. i really wonder what i did in my past life to be able to be here with you. and i see you every day, too! so really, zhong chenle, i like you. i like you so much i don't know what to do with myself sometimes. i think i'll like you forever, even when we're both old and wrinkly, sitting in a retirement home while i yell at you because i'm scared you'll break your hip. you'll laugh, then i'll hold your hand and look at you with the same fond look that i have in my eyes right now. i'll do this regardless of what happens after this confession, because even if you don't like me back, i know i won't be able to stop liking you. so if you like me back, which i'm hoping you do, i would love to spend forever with you. not just as friends, but as something more."

confession now finished, jisung risks meeting chenle's eyes. when he does meet them, he finds that they've become glossy and more sparkly than ever before. jisung takes this as a sign of hope, but still feels nervous as chenle opens his mouth.

"park jisung. i don't even know what to say, you can't just spring a confession like that on me out of nowhere."

jisung breaks eye contact, his heart dropping. chenle doesn't like him back, he was a fool to think he could have his feelings be reciprocated. chenle rolls his eyes and grabs jisung's chin, gently angling his head upwards.

"look at me, i'm not finished. your confession was so sweet, i can't think of a way to one-up that with my own."

chenle pouts at him and jisung becomes confused, still not quite meeting chenle's eyes.

"park jisung you dummy, don't look confused like that, i like you too. i just wish i could come up with an amazing confession for you right now, but i'll make it up to you some day and give you the greatest confession ever! you deserve only the best, so wait for that, it doesn't mean that i don't like you back! just don't look sad or confused, you need to be happy! also, please look at me so i can kiss you."

jisung's lips part, forming a little 'o', his eyes growing wider in shock. he can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that chenle likes him back. chenle, being the angel that he is, patiently waits until understanding replaces jisung's shocked expression. slowly, he starts to lean in.

"is this okay? i don't want to overwhelm you."

"it's more than okay, chenle. please kiss me."

chenle finally closes the gap between them. kissing jisung is amazing, neither of them quite know how to kiss properly, but chenle supposes they can just practice. the first kiss is short and sweet, chenle moving back to smile at jisung before he gets pulled in again. jisung's lips are soft as he gently moves them against chenle's. he kisses hesitantly, but with meaning, and chenle finds himself liking jisung more and more with each new press of lips. every kiss shared between the two is innocent, but both boys eventually lean back to catch their breath. jisung gently brushes chenle's bangs away from his eyes and knocks their foreheads together, all while smiling widely at him.

"i'm so happy you like me back, maybe confessing so spontaneously wasn't a bad idea."

"about that confession, what are we going to tell the hyungs when they come home?"

both boys pale at that realization, but luckily (or maybe unfortunately) for them, the door swings open, revealing said hyungs who promptly crowd into the fort to tackle chenle and jisung into hugs.

"we're you guys listening this whole time!? you seriously heard my whole confession to chenle too?"

renjun smiles at jisung while donghyuck nods with a devilish look on his face.

"this wasn't my idea, don't attack me for this one. its all on them," mark says, gesturing towards the vague pile of limbs they're trapped in.

a voice sounding like jaemin's chimes in with, "hey! you two are cute! you're telling me we were supposed to just not listen!?"

"that's exactly what we're telling you!" jisung replies, exasperated, chenle just laughs.

it's jeno who eventually breaks everyone apart.

"well, at least now you two don't have to worry about telling us, we're happy for you by the way."

"we really didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just so happened that we all made it home at the same time. we didn't want to interrupt you two, though," renjun continues.

"just don't be gross around us, we're all single enough already," donghyuck adds on. "i'm so telling the 127 hyungs about this, though."

jisung then kicks them out for the second time that day, everyone laughing as they go. when he returns to the fort, chenle pulls him close, softly kissing his nose. jisung scrunches his nose at that, smiling at chenle nonetheless.

"be my boyfriend?"

"of course! even when we're old and wrinkly, just like you said."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! also hmu on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) or leave me a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie) if you want to! im always happy to make new friends and get feedback on my fics :) check out this [carrd](https://t.co/iDvjHDl7Cf) to stay informed on current world issues as well!


End file.
